1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked organic light-emitting device, and an imaging apparatus and an image display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device which emits light of a plurality of colors has been known.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-012359, in one pixel, a plurality of organic compound layers which emit light of different colors are stacked in a direction perpendicular to a substrate. By laser processing, a drive electrode of each organic EL device is electrically connected to an active device.
Incidentally, the term “active device” herein employed refers to a TFT circuit and the term “drive electrode” refers to an electrode which is electrically connected to an active device.
More specifically, a first organic compound layer (light-emitting layer for blue), a second electrode (cathode for blue), and a first insulating layer are formed on a first electrode (anode for blue). Furthermore, on the first insulating layer, a third electrode (anode for green), a second organic compound layer (light-emitting layer for green), a fourth electrode (cathode for green), and a second insulating layer are formed. Still further, on the second insulating layer, a fifth electrode (anode for red), a third organic compound layer (light-emitting layer for red), and a sixth electrode (cathode for red) are stacked sequentially.
Here, the first electrode (anode for blue), the third electrode (anode for green), and the fifth electrode (anode for red) are connected to an active device. Here, in order to allow the respective organic compound layers to emit light independently of one another, it is necessary to make, in the respective stacked light-emitting devices, the first electrode, the third electrode, and the fifth electrode in contact with the respective active devices. Therefore, the first electrode, the third electrode, and the fifth electrode are prevented from being electrically connected to other electrodes. For example, in order to electrically connect the third electrode to an active device, the first insulating layer is formed so as to cover end portions of the first organic compound layer and of the second electrode. Therefore, the first electrode is surrounded by a bank (BNK), and hence the first electrode is not electrically connected to other electrodes.
Then, in order to electrically connect the fifth electrode to an active device, the second insulating layer is formed so as to cover end portions of the second electrode, of the first insulating layer, of the third electrode, of the second organic compound layer, and of the fourth electrode.
With the structure described above, an organic EL display apparatus having a plurality of organic EL devices stacked therein which has a long life and is high definition is realized.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-012359, each of the first electrode, the third electrode, and the fifth electrode is electrically connected to an active device. In order to prevent the first electrode, the third electrode, and the fifth electrode from being electrically connected to other electrodes, it is necessary to additionally form the first insulating layer and the second insulating layer, which poses a problem that the structure is complicated.